heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Jumbo (Killer Klowns from Outer Space Series)
Jumbo is one of the primary Klowns in the film Killer Klowns from Outer Space, being the first one to appear on screen and rather ironically the first one to be killed. Jumbo had more screen time than all other Klowns. History Jumbo was the first Killer Klown to appear in the film. His shadow was seen on the circus tent, and he snatched away farmer Green's dog, Pooh Bear, with a net. The farmer was outraged that Pooh Bear had been abducted and angrily tried to sabotage the tent but got electrocuted doing so and was knocked onto the ground. Jumbo spotted him and killed the farmer with his cotton candy gun. Later, Jumbo showed up at the mini-golf course outside of The Big Top Burger, playing peek-a-boo and using a finger gesture to lure a little girl into coming close to him, all the while holding a mallet behind his back so that he could kill her. However, the girl’s mother told her to finish her food before meeting Jumbo, which made the Klown mad and shriek for his failure to get the girl. It is unknown whether Jumbo decided to continue waiting and got the chance to kill her. Unlike the other Killer Klowns, Jumbo is very patient at using methods to kill humans and does not immediately attack them. In any case, he also seeded the restaraunt's dumpster with popcorn, which grew into Klown Offspring and killed at least one employee. Jumbo then showed up at the Police Station where he was bothering Officer Mooney with his water squirting flowers, making Mooney decide to arrest him. Jumbo apparently has an unlimited number of hands, as he simply removed the pair that Mooney handcuffed. Jumbo was ordered to walk inside the prison cell with the two teenagers arrested for alcohol use at campus. Mooney ordered Jumbo to get his hands out, then Jumbo popped a new pair out of his sleeves and wiggled his hands behind Mooney when he was opening the cage. Mooney then said, "Get in there" and Jumbo skiddled in. When Mooney used his baton to strike Jumbo on the back of his neck, Jumbo turned his head completely around and got mad at him, frightening Mooney. Mooney locked up the cell stating that Jumbo would be begging for mercy, then Jumbo used a white and red striped blow piece that popped out a hand which strangled Mooney to death. One of the prisoners asked Jumbo, “What are you in for?”. He then murdered the luckless teens in cold blood (offscreen). Officer Hansen arrived at the police station and found the two prisoners covered in cotton candy cocoons, and rushed out to find Jumbo waiting for him. Jumbo had turned Mooney into his ventriloquist dummy while he sat in Mooney's chair. Jumbo also smudged blood on Mooney’s cheeks and made straight lines of blood on his mouth to make him look like a wooden puppet. Jumbo used Mooney as a puppet to speak in Mooney’s voice, “''Don’t worry Dave. All we want to do is kill you''”. Jumbo then released his hand, covered in blood, out of Mooney’s body and dropped it onto the floor. Jumbo shoved away the desk so that he could to kill Hansen. Hansen pulled out his pistol and began shooting at Jumbo, which had no effect on him as Jumbo kept walking towards him. Jumbo met his fate when his nose was shot, making him spin around in a green flash until exploding. He was the first Killer Klown to be killed by a human. Gallery Jumbo/GalleryCategory:Killer Klowns from Outer Space